1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes capable of reducing the rubbing noise and friction noise of the clothes. In more detail, the present invention relates to clothes which can reduce the rubbing noise and friction noise of tops and bottoms of Windbreakers, sweat wear, winter clothes, raincoats, working clothes, etc., more particularly the arm rubbing noise and thigh rubbing noise during running, arm rubbing noise during swinging in outdoor sports such as golfing and fishing, rubbing noise of Windbreakers, sweat wear, winter clothes, raincoats, etc., the rubbing noise during working actions, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various ideas are proposed for reducing the rubbing noise and friction noise of clothes.
For example, Japanese Utility-Model Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Hei7-9920 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Hei7-9921 disclose waterproof clothes which use a highly water pressure resistant material at the shoulder and arm portions and use a less water pressure resistant, soft and less noisy high density woven or knitted fabric attached in any different fabric wale direction at the belly portion less subject to rain, for reducing the rubbing noise generated when the materials are rubbed against each other.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Hei5-331771 discloses a moisture permeable waterproof fabric using polyamide multifilaments reduced in rubbing noise by enhancing the breaking strength.
However, the tops described in said Japanese Utility-Model Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Hei7-9920 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Hei7-9921 sacrifice the water resistance most important as a raincoat, and impose many restrictions in design. Furthermore, the high density woven or knitted fabric must have a very high density to achieve water resistance to some extent, making the clothes hard in look and taste, and a large effect cannot be expected to be achieved in reducing the friction noise and rubbing noise. Moreover, the noise caused by the deflection of the fabric is also large. So, the proposed clothes cannot be satisfactory.
The fabric described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Hei5-331771 allows only slight commercial variations, and it is difficult to respond to the recent diversification of needs.
The object of the present invention is to provide clothes which can manifest the basic functions of the fabric such as water repellence, water pressure resistance and good look and taste to the maximum extent, can respond to the diversification of needs without impairing the basic functions of clothes, and can reduce the rubbing noise and friction noise of clothes. The inventors studied intensively the means for reducing the friction noise and rubbing noise of clothes, and as a result, paid attention to the pattern drawing angle or pattern layout angle which is traditionally set at 0 degree by letting the axial line (center line) of clothes agree in direction with the fabric wales. Thus, the present invention has been achieved.